This Time, Jason, I'll Be Bullet-Proof!
by xNightmarexx
Summary: This is to Bulletproof by La Roux. Not Jeyna, and it's like right before Percy comes. Review! Bad summary, sorry. NO FLAMES! INCLUDING ELIMENATOR THINGS! P.S. Rated randomly


**This is to Bulletproof by La Roux. The story is: I was on the computer, then I felt like I wanted to listen to bulletproof, 'cause I found out about it at my cousin's wedding. I looked it up, and I wanted to do a song-fic with it. Then, I realized Reyna would be PERR-FUCT for it! And now we're here! I don't own anything, as far as I know, and Rick and la Roux won't sell to me yet... ONWARD! Ih, this is not Jeyna, it's not, 'cause I'm more of a Jasper girl. Oh. I like Reyna, because we are alike. Like Annabeth and I. I always have two friends, so together we are a trio! Like Deven, Fern, and I. Cole has to be included, 'cause Deven and Cole are twins 0_o.**

***Linebreak of bullets***

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

_Been there, done that messed around_  
_I'm having fun, don't put me down_  
_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

I've been there, I thought sourly, with Jason. I'm having fun, now, alone. Don't put me down, I thought. Now I know not to let you sweep me off my feet. When you come, you won't sweep me off of my feet.

_I won't let you in again_  
_The messages I tried to send_  
_My information's just not going in_

When you come, Jason, I mentally said, I won't let you in. I've tried sending you everything: letters, hawk messages, anything! But you won't get it. When you get back, you'll laugh at me form that. Stupid Venus...

_Burning bridges shore to shore_  
_I break away from something more_  
_I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

I'm burning bridges every where (again), breaking away from all the others, too. I won't turn to love until it's easy, I swore to myself.

_Been there, done that messed around_  
_I'm having fun, don't put me down_  
_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

Been there, done that, I thought towards the next girl who will fall for someone they'll give up on later. To all them, actually. I messed around with the wrong godesss: Venus. But now I'm having fun, andJason won't put me down, I thought, angrily. Never again will he sweep me off my feet.

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_  
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

"This time, Jason, I'll be bullet-proof," I sang quietly,to the melody of 'Bulletproof', with my own twist."This time, Jason, I''l bullet-proof," I sang, louder, more confident, this time; more conviction in my voice.

_I won't let you turn around_  
_And tell me now, I'm much too proud_  
_To walk away from something when it's dead_

I won't let Jason turn around and tell me that he loves me! He doesn't! Try to tell me, he might, but I'm too proud to take it to heart. And now I know to walk away from something that's dead; he can't tell me that, either.

_Do, do, do your dirty words_  
_Come out to play when you are hurt?_  
_There's certain things that should be left unsaid_

I remember when I got him mad/hurt, he acted like and old sot to me, I don't talk about it, but I've wondered if that happens when he's hurt. He should leave those unsaid, thought, because one day they'll be his death.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_  
_And life's too short for me to stop_  
_Oh baby, your time is running out_

Tick, tick, tick I heard. Waiting in a life this short? No. No time to stop for him. He better hurry up, or I'll get then camp to not care!

_I won't let you turn around_  
_And tell me now I'm much too proud_  
_All you do is fill me up with doubt_

I won't let him turn around, I won't! I won't let him tell me I'm too proud. All he ever does is fill me up with doubt!

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_  
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_  
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_  
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

"This time, Jason, I'll be bullet-proof. This time, Jason, I'll be bullet-proof!" I sang, loud and convicted."This time, Jason, I'll be bullet-proof. THIS TIME, JASON, I'LL BE BULLET-PROOF!" I sang, in the voice I used to use; the voice of the used. Before, I'd been used, and I thought Jason was my savior, but no. I know he isn't.

_This time I'll be bulletproof_  
_This time I'll be bulletproof_

"THIS TIME, I'LL BE, BULLET-PROOF!" I sang, well, nearly yelled."THIS TIME, I'LL BE, BULLET-PROOF!"

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_  
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_  
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

"THIS TIME, JASON, I'LL BE BULLET-PROOF!" I screamed three times.

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_"THIS TIME, JASON, I'LL BE BULLET-PROOF!"_

***Linebreak made of Reyna's new catch-phrase (It will appear later), 'This Time, Jason, I'll Be Bullet-Proof'***

**DSone! iI lived making that. The "This time, Jason, I'll be bullet-proof" just popped in my head. I don't like Jason, sorry. I really like Reyna, and this is before Percy came. Like the second before. LEYNA FTW! Review, please! I might make a sequel! Again, Review! If you like, put "This time, Jason, I'll be bullet-proof" in your review!**

**~Miss Hayley Goth**


End file.
